


靈魂質量

by April0367



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 綠燈俠中了一個魔法：他少了靈魂的21克
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	靈魂質量

**Author's Note:**

> 私設眾多，時間線混亂  
> 他們屬於彼此，OOC屬於我

0.  
「以上就是這次會議的重點，還有人要補充的嗎？」鋼骨邊說邊關掉螢幕上的視窗，剩下滿片資料歸檔整齊的螢幕桌面，和鋼骨的機械左眼一同閃著無奈的光芒。

「......」一片靜默，眾人有氣無力地看向螢幕，再看看綠燈俠，來回重複了好幾次後，最終定格在他脖頸上的空空如也的電量格，這個圖案不管放在哪裡都十分令人煩躁。哈爾往後仰躺雙手環胸，把腳抬起放上會議桌，姿態囂張地坐著兩腳椅。如果他的表情不是那麼的生無可戀槁木死灰，綠箭俠會有那麼一點點想踢他椅子腳的衝動，而這怪不得他。

在稍早前的戰鬥中，是老套的物理系英雄和爛俗的魔法系反派的組合，完全算不上場惡戰，但有句話是這麼說的：三流魔法反派往往會造成最嚴重的傷害，尤其是眾人的身心靈方面。在魔法師負隅頑抗之際，他朝面前發射了到魔法光束。

雖然聯盟眾人曾戲稱超人的魔抗為零閃避又為零，但在蝙蝠俠不贊同的目光之下，他多多少少學會了些閃避技巧－－跟著蝙蝠俠的軌跡走，他可把閃避技能全點滿了－－在他第一次這麼做後，神奇女俠對他投以一個疑惑的眼神，而蝙蝠俠還是面無表情。克拉克當下沒明白，後來才發現他明明會飛，卻還是下意識地跟著蝙蝠俠的地板動作走。但這次他正常發揮，於是他閃過了光束。  
神奇女俠是個不逃避任何挑戰的亞馬遜戰士，她一般用手鐲擋去迎面而來的子彈或攻擊，讓迸裂的火花映入眼瞳。但受過神助的手鐲並不能擋住魔法射線，戴安娜在幾次嘗試失敗後，終於了解到這兩種事物本質上的不同，是時候閃開反而會有更好的結果。於是她微微側身，她也閃過了光束。  
最後是綠燈俠，他一向英勇無畏，他自信滿滿的造了個防護罩，自信滿滿的飄浮在空中，正面著那道光束。他沒有閃過光束。

「呃，想一下吧哈爾，上次你的防護罩成功防護的時候，好像閃電俠還在你後面。」  
「我怎知道這次擋不住，還有巴里，別再戳那個電量格了，那很癢。」  
「我只是很好奇，」閃電俠停下來，「什麼時候魔法師也相信科學了？」

綠燈俠中了一個魔法：他少了靈魂的21克，如果不在一週內解決就會失去自己的靈魂。

「而且這也很奇怪，」巴里繼續說，「現在其實也還沒確定靈魂的質量是否為21克。」  
「而那個垃圾魔法師就相信這個？」哈爾突然一個鯉魚打挺，「他就相信這個？」他彷彿用盡了最後一絲力氣，說完後就倒回椅子上裝死，像條失去理想的鹹魚。  
「而解決方法是『找到塑成你靈魂的東西』，為了你的生命安全，燈俠，」蝙蝠俠看了過來，哈爾感覺他的白色護目鏡下透露著三分無奈七分嘲諷，「別裝死了。」

1.  
所以又是什麼塑成了他？骨頭、血、肉、皮囊？  
果然魔法師和物理科學碰在一起產生不了什麼好東西。抱歉了沙贊，沒在針對。  
哈爾邊走邊想，他現在實在沒什麼飛的心情，既然不飛了，哈爾索性拔掉了綠燈戒，反正他老早就掉馬了他無所畏懼。  
「叮－－」電量加了一格。哈爾震驚的試圖看看自己的脖子，在意識到這有多蠢後，目光落在剛露出來的飛行員夾克上。  
原來是這樣。哈爾高興地想。那他明白了。

2.  
不，他什麼都沒明白，他真的不記得他和桌上那把不知名的鑰匙有什麼千絲萬縷的糾葛。這不是他租屋處的鑰匙，也不是喬丹家的鑰匙，但電量格卻又奇蹟似的增加了一格。  
他仔細地沿著鑰匙邊緣摩擦，但他從不曾這麼對待他的任何一把鑰匙，也沒什麼認真觀察過，這動作對他毫無幫助。  
「嘿夥計們，有誰的鑰匙丟了嗎？」哈爾拉開嗓門大喊。一陣紅光閃過，巴里出現在一旁，拿著那把鑰匙。  
「謝啦GL，我正找不到它呢。」  
「......這是你家鑰匙？」  
「對啊？」回應它的是巴里迷茫的神色，「你不是也看過的嗎？」  
原來是這麼一回事，哈爾想到是為什麼了。在他為數不多待在地球的日子裡，一大半時間都是住在巴里家，畢竟那裏雖然有點亂糟糟的，卻也比他在海濱城的租屋處好的多。  
這麼一想他好像有點對不起巴里......或許他可以幫他做點家務什麼的？

3.  
「或許你可以多找找你平常會去的地方，那可能有比較高的機率找到。」巴里坐在哈爾面前咬著漢堡說。  
或許我可以去你家看看。哈爾想著，並思考該怎麼說的委婉一點好讓他看起來不是那麼的心懷不軌。哈爾盯著巴里，巴里的嘴角還有點漢堡的沙拉醬。於是他索性轉身，打算去翻翻瞭望塔上的冰箱，在他打開冰箱的剎那，「叮－－」一聲，電量格又多加了一格。  
冰箱裡有超人的蘋果派、蝙蝠俠的小甜餅（他現在還是不敢置信）、神奇女俠的冰淇淋、海王的金槍魚、火星獵人的奧利奧、巴里的可樂和奧利的辣醬，以及一堆零零總總的小東西。  
說真的，他還沒有作死到把所有東西都偷吃一遍，這電量格怎麼搞的？

4.  
他決定先回休息室想想修辭，順便找找有沒有什麼東西塑成了他。  
「叮－－」他看了看角落的提燈，正散發著明綠色的光芒。  
意志的確是他的本質，那綠光鑄造了他的骨頭，填滿了他的血肉。但提燈可以然後燈戒不行？哈爾下了定論：魔法系反派的邏輯都不怎麼樣。

5.  
又一聲「叮－－」，大概是因為牆上的綠燈軍團合照，凱爾畫完後就把這複印給了所有地球綠燈俠，哈爾選擇把這貼在休息室牆上。說真的這還畫的挺像的，約翰、凱爾、蓋、西蒙、傑西卡、基洛沃格、奇普、托馬雷、索拉尼克......還有他自己。如果他們真能待在一起拍個照，大概就是這個情況吧。

6.  
他最後放棄了不切實際的完美修辭，幸好巴里也沒對此有什麼奇怪反應，事實上他也挺喜歡哈爾待在他家的，這讓他在寒冷的中城冬天屋裡有了另一份溫度。  
「叮－－」一進門電量格就響了，哈爾覺得有一點奇怪，這代表巴里的家塑成了他？  
「嗯，我覺得是因為那張沙發的緣故。」巴里指著那張紅色沙發說著。  
哈爾想起他們之前曾有過的電影之夜，在他們倆邊都沒有值班或工作時，巴里會挑張影集，他在這方面的品味的確比哈爾好的多，然後哈爾會準備好洋芋片、爆米花、可樂，有時候會加上他從宇宙帶回的畸形怪狀的食物，但在巴里因此變回小孩子兩天之後就被明令禁止。  
然後他們就會坐在沙發上，分享那部電影，這兩人實在不適合進電影院，因為哈爾喜歡一邊看電影一邊吐槽電影編劇和製作，而巴里會習慣性地指出不合理的道具和布景。在播完後，巴里會拿來棉被，或是哈爾用綠燈戒造出綠瑩瑩的小毯子，他們會就這樣在沙發上度過一晚。  
「噢，我也覺得是沙發的緣故，」哈爾帶著迷人微笑轉過身，「所以什麼時候再來場電影之夜，我的男孩兒？」  
「得了吧天才，」巴里笑著，輕輕地捶了他一下，「先把這魔法解決掉。」  
7.  
然後是巴里家的浴室，當電量格在這裡「叮－－」一聲響起後，哈爾頓時有種投胎當鴕鳥的衝動。好了，現在巴里開始用一種懷疑的眼光看著他，但是一會兒後像是想起了什麼似的移開了目光。  
那是在綠燈俠剛從OA回來的時候，儘管他知道巴里總會把鑰匙放在地墊下，哈爾還是喜歡從窗戶里飛進去。當他落地後他沒有看到任何人，但是巴里的資料夾就放在一邊桌上那疊卷宗上搖搖欲墜，門口也沒有他的拖鞋，那巴里應該在家了。哈爾有些奇怪，客廳沒人，書房沒人，臥房也沒人，難道在浴室？但裡面沒有傳來水聲，雖然開著燈但是沒關好門，露出了一縫光芒。  
「小巴？小熊？巴里？」沒有人回答。這真的不太對勁，於是哈爾決定打開門。  
他看到了一個全身擦傷躺在冰塊浴缸裡的巴里，他好像睡著了，哈爾在巴里差點把自己溺死的時候把他的上半身托出水中並搖晃著，喊著他的名字。  
「巴里？巴里？嘿，回一下......喔，你醒了。」  
「......天才？」巴里模糊的看到一個輪廓，後知後覺的想起他現在只穿了條內褲，「呃，讓我穿個衣服先？」  
「你不能每次都這麼依賴自己的神速力，」哈爾說著，綠燈巨手輕車熟路的取來了醫療箱，卻發現巴里真的恢復得很快，傷口好了個七七八八。  
「但我真的會沒事的，」你才是那個真正意義上會受傷的地球人類。巴里沒說出口，他知道哈爾也挺依賴燈戒的自癒能力。

8.  
或許他真的在巴里家里待了很長一頓時間，長到他的個人用品在這裡足以填滿一個抽屜。哈爾覺得有些不好意思了，但這還挺感人的。哈爾關上抽屜，瞄了一眼櫃子上的東西，而後電量格又多了一格。櫃子上的那塊小石頭好像是他從524扇區的一家小店帶回來的，在宇宙買吃的風險實在太高，燈戒說對身體無害的往往有害，說有害的還是有害，但買些小玩意還是可以的，哈爾感慨自己也只有這種時候能不看口袋的消費，小藍人給的薪水足以讓他變成外星首富。他看上攤位一角的小石頭，隱隱約約地閃著豔紅的光芒，還有道閃電似的裂痕。這讓他想起了巴里，一樣的溫和蘊藉，但閃爍著。  
而這枚小石頭在經歷這麼多事之後依然待在巴里的家，就像什麼事情都沒發生一樣。  
「或許你也可以找一下你家，理論來說那裏會有更多。」巴里說著，而哈爾正驚訝於為什麼巴里家好像比自己的租屋處來的重要。

9.  
他的租屋處真如他所想，無處不彰顯著「這是一個長年在外的超級英雄，所以這麼亂是正常的」，想想吧，他之前還在吐槽巴里的家亂，自己的卻也好不到哪裡去，他用綠燈掃把撥了撥，空出一條路，再清理了下桌面，又收拾了下地板，直到一聲「叮－－」打斷了他。  
那是《時間機器》，巴里在很久以前借給他的，甚至在巴里被視差怪附身時他也還在唸叨著這本書。哈爾還記得那次，巴里對他說他可以多依賴聯盟的大家，不必每件事都自己扛著，而哈爾他自己好像回了他沒有死扛之類的話，然後黃澄澄的視差怪從一旁竄出，衝入閃電俠體內，巴里因而成了視差魔。  
視差魔的巴里和其他人一樣，牙齒成倍數成長，手指變尖，雙眼閃爍著不詳的黃光。  
「我們是老朋友了，不管是不是恐懼的實體，你仍可以叫我閃電俠。」哈爾心想狗屁，巴里他在幾次糾正未果後就放棄要他不要叫真名了。  
「承認吧哈爾，你之所以不讓我或聯盟介入此事，就是害怕有人被這黃色能量所控制，」視差魔說著，「你的恐懼成真了，承認你害怕了吧。」  
之後他抱起視差魔衝向高空，這不是他的朋友，視差怪只是條蟲子。哈爾在盡力的拖延時間，但還是無法將視差怪從閃電俠體內清除，儘管如此，巴里仍記得那本舊的《時間機器》。  
這教會他認識恐懼而非忽略它。或許他改天應該好好看下。

10.  
「叮－－」哈爾在茶几角落找到了一個耳環，他記得這是卡蘿的，他也想起他好久沒看到她了，他看到的是星藍石。  
他們約在一間平價咖啡廳，卡蘿晚了幾分鐘才到。  
「你是說，你發現塑造你靈魂的十樣東西裡有五樣跟巴里有關？」  
「就是這樣，不覺得這有些不太對勁嗎？」  
「......哪裡？」卡蘿扶額，她的髮小從來都不令人省心，但她真沒覺得哪裡奇怪。  
「這就像是他佔了我生命的一半！」哈爾做了個手勢來凸顯這句話的重點，「但我們只是朋友！」  
「那恭喜你發現你心裡蘊藏的濃厚愛意，歡迎加入紫燈軍團。」  
「但我們只是朋友，卡蘿親愛的。」  
「那怕一分鐘都沒有對此產生任何想法？」  
「......」哈爾遲疑了，他想起之前瞭望塔上沾著沙拉醬的巴里的嘴角。  
「想上他或想被他上？」  
哈爾狼狽的嗆出了一口水。

11.  
但在他去往中城之前，還有事情要做。哈爾知道這無可逃避，這裡一定有塑成他的一部份，但他實在不想按下門鈴。  
哈爾喬丹正站在喬丹家門口，上次他來的時候還是過年去找小海倫，而現在都要再過一次年了。他還沒準備好面對他的兄弟和父母的照片，那把喬丹家的鑰匙在他這裡幾乎等於擺設。  
他走上了門前的台階，猶豫幾秒後退了下來，然後開始在院子裡兜圈子。  
好吧哈羅德，哈爾對自己說著，像個綠燈俠一樣，再往前兩步－－他默數三二一後按下了門鈴。  
「叮－－」門鈴和電量格的音效一同響起。

12.  
離開喬丹家後，哈爾有股想要翱翔的衝動，於是他這麼做了。他從小巷中起飛，像顆叛逆的流星般飛離地球，停駐在天空，俯瞰地表。他知道他注定要飛翔，無論是飛行員還是綠燈俠。  
「叮－－」  
腳底下的海濱城無疑塑造了他。歷經滄桑，那個漫天大坑依舊在原地，七百萬生靈、街邊的小樹、樹上的小貓。但現在這都在逐漸變好，海濱城，無畏之城，正逐漸復活。

13.  
他在中城的小巷降落，巴里提醒過他不要直接出現在警局窗口，不然他很想從那裏飛進去。他突然發現自己似乎對這裏過分熟稔了，左轉兩步後凸起的地磚、星期四固定打折的披薩店、路邊垂下的樹枝，都在提醒他這個事實，就連中城警局的職員們，也似乎對他熟悉過頭了。  
「早啊喬丹，你找艾倫嗎？他就在左邊走廊的一個實驗室。」一個不知名的人跟他說，哈爾很抱歉忘了他的名字，打過招呼後便往實驗室裡走，正巧碰上迎面而來的巴里。  
「嗯天才你怎麼會來？等我一下我放個報告－－」巴里匆匆走過，哈爾跟了上去，到了巴里的辦公桌邊。他的辦公桌和他家完全不一樣，整齊乾淨，資料和報告都仔細的歸檔放好疊在桌邊，而右手邊放了個閃電俠圖案的馬克杯。  
「叮－－」  
哈爾趕忙捂住脖子試圖降低音量，儘管他為了遮掩這個愚蠢電量格穿上了高領，但它的音效還是很令人煩躁。  
「喔，那是你某年送我的生日禮物。」哈爾當然記得，在他知道巴里有蒐集馬克杯的愛好之後，他就決定要將這個當作他的生日禮物。不會像之前那樣，把巴里送他的生日禮物又回送回去。  
「不過天才，我怎麼覺得那個電量格在我身邊響了很多次？」巴里笑著問，拉下哈爾的領子，手指像一道電流般戳著或撫摸著那個電量格。哈爾覺得有些窘迫，他不太確定是否該告訴巴里那個電量格是有觸覺的，巴里這麼做讓他有點癢。他低下頭，撞入巴里如天空般的藍眼睛，幾道閃電偶爾竄過，更顯清澈。  
天啊。哈爾想。他怎麼這麼晚才發現巴裡有雙這麼美麗的藍眼睛。

14.  
「你還沒回答我的問題。」巴里邊咬著漢堡邊說。他們現在在一家速食店，桌上放著十幾個漢堡、幾包薯條、沙拉和可樂，這應該足夠餵飽這兩人的胃袋。  
「喔，這真的在你旁邊叫了很多次。」哈爾選擇避重就輕的回答。巴里家的鑰匙、沙發、浴缸、那枚小石頭、那本舊的《時間機器》、閃電俠圖案的馬克杯、這家速食店的漢堡，總共七樣，目前電量也只滿了十四格。  
巴里又把他的領子拉了下來，用大拇指碰觸那個電量格。而哈爾鬼使神差的扶上了對方的手，骨節分明，修長勻稱。巴里沒有躲開，於是哈爾鼓起勇氣，更用力的握住，感受那份溫度。

15.  
就算中了魔法，也是免不了小藍人的壓榨的。他們會在各種時候－－包括要告白的緊要關頭，他都想好了－－召喚苦逼的燈俠們，凱爾已經抱怨過好多次了，每次都趕在死線前被召喚。  
他飛行在星空中，有些暴躁的加快速度。巴里抱著他跑時，周圍的景色和現在一樣，模糊成簡單的色塊和線條。但他還不知道燈戒是否能達到神速力的境界，於是他要挑戰看看。周圍的星星（亦或是碎石？）變成千絲萬縷，開始閃爍著光。  
「叮－－」

16.  
「叮－－」  
哈爾看著遠處的黃燈軍團，電量格突兀的發出了聲響。  
的確，視差魔他媽的塑成了他。哈爾近乎自嘲地想著。

17.  
戰鬥結束於聖行者的到來，電力無限回復的燈俠們戰鬥力也成倍增長，對面也不算是黃燈中的精銳部隊，所以戰鬥變得異常輕鬆。  
「好久不見了，綠燈俠們。」聖行者掛著微笑，但在凱爾說出聖行者的頭型有點像精子之後，希望的領導人變得有些不忍直視。  
「的確好久不見了聖行者，」哈爾說，「你怎麼會來？」  
「路過而已。」聖行者笑了笑，藍燈戒發出了光芒。  
「叮－－」嗯？他的靈魂塑造物裡有聖行者？然後他明白了，不是聖行者，是藍燈戒，巴里曾經是藍燈俠代理。一直以來他都懷抱著滿溢的希望，哈爾早該發現的，閃電俠鼓勵他人成為英雄，巴里艾倫鼓勵自己成為英雄。  
「怎麼了，燈俠喬丹？有什麼不舒服或糟糕的事情發生嗎？」聖行者問到。  
「沒什麼大不了的，放心吧。」哈爾答道。他記得之前被甘瑟找去讓聖行者心理輔導的兩小時，不得不說，他覺得他聽完後他的一隻腳都踏進了冥界。  
「一切都會好起來的，燈俠喬丹。」聖行者離開前說了這麼一句話。  
「一切都會好起來的，哈爾。」湛藍色的巴里也這麼對他說過。  
「這是當然。」哈爾回答。

18.  
哈爾飛向了地球，他從未飛的如此之快。  
但他還是必須要等巴里下班。還有大概兩小時，他決定先在附近晃晃。一間小小的雜貨店居然還擺著萬聖節的裝飾，現在都要年底了－－  
他看見了小幽靈裝飾，如他預想的，又是一聲「叮－－」。  
好吧，這比視差魔好了這麼一點。

19.  
他等到了巴里下班，他的男孩兒看來有些疲憊，但看到哈爾來時，臉上浮現了過於明顯的笑意，而哈爾相信自己也是這種表情。  
巴里的笑容逐漸增大，他叫哈爾上了車，然後發動了引擎。哈爾並不知道巴里要把他載去哪裡，但這早就無所謂了，他知道他們彼此心知肚明，於是哈爾肆意的欣賞著他現在的好友，未來的戀人。天啊，他怎麼這時候才發現巴里的臉龐長在他的審美中心？  
他們最後把車開到了懸崖邊，在過程中電量格又發出了一聲「叮－－」。哈爾知道這是為什麼，他曾從懸崖上一躍而下，他曾死去，但他的心臟現在正穩定跳動，或許有些太快了。  
「我聽說這里的日落很漂亮，」巴里率先開口，然後他張了張，又閉上了嘴，現在他的臉跟閃電俠制服一樣紅了，低下頭思考著什麼。  
哈爾認為他必須要做些什麼，那張臉看起來過分溫暖了，他湊過去親了一口，果然如他想像中的柔軟。他解開安全帶，將大半個身體移向駕駛座，用雙手撐著巴里兩側的椅墊，將對方幾乎圈進自己懷中。  
「你猜怎麼樣，小巴？」哈爾做了一個深呼吸，「你就是我的錨點、天使、希望，構成我靈魂的事物大半都與你有關，你在我的生命中不斷的為我創造美好，」哈爾再吸了一口氣，「我為什麼花了三天才意識到我喜歡你？」  
「而我花了三秒就意識到我也喜歡你。」巴里伸出手，環抱著哈爾。飛行員的體溫有些高，在這個冬天裡顯得格外溫暖。  
他們互相擁抱，交換了一個夕陽味道的吻。

20.  
又一次的聯盟戰鬥，唯一可喜可賀的是，這次終於不是老套的物理系英雄和爛俗的魔法系反派的組合了，是那麼新穎一丟丟的休息日英雄和外星觸手生物，其實也沒好到哪裡。  
「我去怎麼又是觸手，這是DC傳統藝能嗎？嗯，DC是什麼？」綠燈俠迅速的在空中閃躲著，長年在外星值班，現在他看到觸手總覺得有那麼一絲反胃。  
「叮－－」  
哈爾：......  
是因為觸手嗎？是因為觸手嗎！  
他的眼角餘光瞄到閃電俠，他笑得太開心以至於周遭有些模糊。

21.  
如果不是因為他這麼常看見觸手，這可能會成為他無邊無際的想像力來源，他能很順手得把敵人捲一捲後扔出太空，或把巴里捲一捲後擁入懷中。只可惜更多時候他才是那個被捲一捲到處亂扔的那一個，就像現在一樣。哈爾用燈戒切掉觸手，但在三秒後觸手又重新長了出來。  
「這觸手怪可以無限再生，除非是攻擊牠的核心。」蝙蝠俠用他的喉癌音說著，靈巧地跳上觸手一端。  
集結眾人之力，核心很快地被擊碎，但在觸手怪臨死以前，他用僅剩的一隻觸手擊落了在空中飛的綠色螢火蟲。哈爾顯然也沒想到有這麼一手，就被劈頭蓋臉的觸手打了下來。  
一陣紅光閃過，閃電俠接住了綠燈俠。  
「叮－－」  
綠燈俠找到了組成他靈魂的21樣物品，魔法解除。  
「你是真的很喜歡這個，」閃電俠說，「你有感受到你體重增加的21克嗎？」  
「其中一大半都是你，」綠燈俠說，並且沒有從閃電俠身上下來的意思。  
「等等，蝙蝠俠會不同意......」  
「管那麼多呢。」  
他們交換了一個塵沙喧囂的吻。

0.  
「以上就是這次會議的重點，還有人要補充的嗎？」鋼骨邊說邊關掉螢幕上的視窗，剩下滿片資料歸檔整齊的螢幕桌面，和鋼骨的機械左眼一同閃著無奈的光芒。  
蝙蝠俠站了起來：「注意影響。」  
他把一份報導摔在綠燈和閃電的面前。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這裡的各位!


End file.
